Goodbye
by morgo7kc
Summary: My take on how JJ will leave the show. One-shot


**A/N:** **I didn't really plan on writing one of these, but the idea came to me when I was in front of my keyboard and I couldn't control my fingers. Anyway, hope you like. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds, in no way, shape or form, belongs to me.**

**Warning: Minor character death.  
**

**Word Count: 773**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

The cold wind stung and bit at her face as she walked. If it were any other day, she would be driving in her car, to FBI Headquarters where she worked. She would talk and laugh with her coworkers for a short while before bringing them the next case they were to solve. The whole team would go catch some serial killer before coming home again. If it were any other day she would be hoping for a short and easy case so she could come home and spend time with her son and his father. If it were any other day.

Today is anything but any other day. It is her last day. The last day she will spend working with the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI, the BAU, her friends. It is the last day that she will be working with Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, Spencer Reid and Penelope Garcia. Her last day.

If some one had asked her two weeks ago if she would ever quit her job, she would have laughed at the thought. She would have told them that as hard as it was, she loves her job. She loves helping people, making a difference. But that is exactly what she was doing. Two weeks ago she gave her notice to Erin Strauss, the Section Chief. Two weeks ago she found out what had happened, and realized she couldn't do it anymore. Two weeks ago she got the news that she would never kiss her fiancé, or hug her son, ever again.

As she walks through the halls up to her office, she cannot stop the flood of memories pouring into her mind. All the happy times. Reid's 24th birthday party in the bullpen, watching his "Physics Magic", sharing jokes and meals with the people she has worked with for more than six years. She remembers helping set up Morgan's office when he was Unit Chief, all the girl's night outs with Garcia and Prentiss. She remembers bringing Henry to the conference room so the team could have one good memory there. Now, it is that very memory that haunts her every time she walks into the room.

No one except Hotch knows about her decision. No one else knows yet that this is the last work day they will have with the Media Liaison. She told him the same day she put in the request. It wasn't just because he was her boss and deserved to know, but because he would understand. He had hugged her, and told her just that.

But today she was going to tell everyone else. They had to find out sooner or later, and she wanted to be the one to tell them. The whole team had done nothing but comfort her since it happened, but that couldn't fix anything. No amount of support or comfort or love could fill the gap in her heart. The gap that her family once filled. The hole that could never be repaired.

Once everyone is there, she says it. No beating around the bush, or taking it slow. They have to know. She doesn't put it in a letter, like Gideon, or leave no explanation at all, like Elle. They deserve more than that. She has known for two weeks, but it doesn't truly sink in until she hears herself say it out loud. "I'm leaving the BAU."

Walking out of the building later that day, she is not sure where to go. Tomorrow she has a flight out of Virginia, to her new life. She will probably keep in touch with her old colleagues, but letters and emails are nothing compared to the bond she once had. If she had any other job, maybe she would have stayed. Maybe she wouldn't have cut all ties and abandoned every thing she knew.

But she didn't have any other job. She had this job. The job where she met Will. The job she was at when she went into labor with Henry. A job that involved seeing death on a daily basis. And she couldn't do it anymore. She just couldn't.

Growing up she always wanted to work at the FBI, the one goal that she wished to fulfill more than anything else. And now she was giving it up. She was giving it all up.

As she walks through the large glass doors one last time, she turns around and whispers one word.

_Goodbye._


End file.
